Krona War
The Krona War was the most devastating war in history. History The first records of the Krona War go back to the G'Kar Clan of the Vlashr. Said records state that the Vlashr made contact with the Krona in year -350M. The Nephra Universe repelled the Krona for eons until they finally recieved help from the Kilira Universe in -58M. Expansion The Krona began to expand in their own universe once again, the Oculis Universe, and discovered Andromeda in -51M and found the Alternian Empire. This poised their greatest challenge yet, as Alternian weapons were much more efficient than theirs and eons more advanced. Therefore, they created a Lithoid Machine Race known as the Triphosians to serve as a buffer for the Alternians, removing all contact with the Triphosians to prevent said race from finding their origins. Andromeda became a rather advanced pocket of Oculis. Architectural Phase This prompted them to create starbases around Sagittarius to monitor the Triphosians and Alternians. They invaded Maffei 2, a galaxy not far from Andromeda, and defeated the Avom, who evacuated to Sagittarius as the Mova. The Andromedans advanced and the Krona became more and more discouraged to attack the Trifecta. The Krona made preparations to invade in 1358, and created a shipyard in the Orion Sector called Orgula Prime. They created 10 more of these, and Orgula Prime was renamed to Orgula 4. Their second largest base, Orgula 7, served as the backbone of Trifectan operations. They created a planet-killer called Arin, a base around the size of a moon and with a gargantuan mass-driver cannon. Then, they began work on the Xephex Titan, a massive ship with a star in its center. However, during its construction, the star collapsed into a black hole, leaving the hull intact but hardpoints unedited. Abandonment of the Trifecta When Xephex turned out to be a failure, they abandoned the Trifecta indefinitely and deactivated, encrypted, and locked all Krona Tech present. However, this encryption was not as strong as they hoped, and a young race known as the Helians unlocked the Orgula Bases and used them to become the most powerful nation in the Trifecta. In order to prevent any sort of supernation occuring, the Krona created magical stones from the Nephra and Kilira Universes known as the Infinity Stones. They scattered them throughout the multiverse with their locations undisclosed to everyone but the Krona.Shi Lebuff, a Snewo Artificier, made first contact with the Krona aboard the derelict Dauntless II, where he defeated 7 of them using a single revolver. He used their armor later on as a gunslinger and space pirate. Skirmishes in the Trifecta Admiral Jona Reanas, in a galaxy far far away, fought three Krona Scourge Ships and defeated each one. Then, around two days later, he rescued his wife and killed four in melee combat. One died from electric shock. The leader of the Cult of Souls, Konno Shojiro, discovered Arin, and found the O-M Krona Map, a complete map of the Oculis Universe. On January 1st, 17007, Jona Reanas finally collected every Infinity Stone of Oculis and snapped, killing nearly 45% of the Krona in Oculis. This was a major hit to the Krona and constituted almost 20% of the entire war's casualties, but the Krona were able to recover within 20 years. Armistice with Granolia On October 14th, 17013, the Granolian Republic signed a non-aggression pact between the Trifecta and Krona, ensuring futher peace. Category:Wars